


Snowflake

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter [19]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Brief Mentions of Recreational Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: The rookies think it's funny to hire a stripper for the Christmas party, but when Dani catches her doing drugs in the bathroom, he didn't think it would lead to him having to go undercover in a strip club.





	1. Undercover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Always_Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/gifts).



Christmas Party.

Dani knew the second he heard those words that there was going to be trouble. Every year it ended one of two ways, either they all got called out to a big incident, or they ended up having to arrest one of the rookies for getting out of hand.

And this year they were holding it in the station. In the media room, which was big enough for a few tables and some space to dance, but it was still too close to home.

Dani realised that his partner was sitting next to him, holding a file in his hand.

"Are you coming to the party?" Marc asked, his grin a permanent feature, and Dani wondered how many years on the job it would take to fade.

"Not sure, might just enjoy the night off in front of the tv."

"Boring." Marc nudged Dani, making him spill his coffee. "You have to come, it'll be fun."

"Fun?" Dani shook his head, he wanted to tell Marc all about the year that the pub they went to where a fight broke out and they spent the rest of the night booking them all in.

"If it's not fun I'll fetch your coffee for a month." Marc's grin got even bigger

"Start now and you've got a deal."

Marc grinned, taking the cold coffee away and returning with a fresh cup. Always the right amount of sugar and milk and Dani wondered how Marc did it.

The caffeine and the sugar made everything feel better, and Dani wondered just how bad the Christmas party could be.

*

Five hours later he was standing in a crowded room, with loud music and flashing lights, and no sign of Marc.

Dani said hi to a few people, but now he was sitting in the corner of the room, watching everyone else have fun as he sipped at his beer.

He was thinking of calling it a night when Marc wandered in, and it was only because Álex was taller than the rest of the crowd that he could spot him. Policing seemed to run in the family, and the youngest Márquez was already top of his class.

Dani stood up to wave, but he ended up standing on the chair so that Marc could see him, staring out at the crowd that were assembled in front of the small stage.

Marc rushed up for a hug, and Álex had to crouch down to hug Dani, which made him feel even tinier that usual. Álex was grinning, and Dani could tell that he was up to something, but he couldn't tell what.

"Don't tell me, the rookies thought it would be funny to spike the punch." Dani didn't say, again, since the rookies involved never became full police officers and the story was told to all the rookies in a bid to scare them into behaving at the Christmas party.

"No, we wouldn't do anything that stupid." Álex leant in so that he could whisper into Dani's ear. "We invited a stripper to put on some entertainment."

Dani tried to keep the look of horror off his face. At least this wasn't illegal, but at the same time, it definitely didn't look good if the press found out about it.

"Sergeant Rossi is going to freak out." Dani glanced around, looking for anyone dressed like a stripper, but with the dim lights he couldn't tell. "Where are they?"

"Who?" Álex looked confused, and Dani shook his head.

"The stripper?"

"In the ladies getting ready."

Dani made a beeline for the toilets, glad that he was small enough to easily slip between the gaps in the crowd. He patted his pockets, checking that he had his badge, and he slowly opened the door.

There was a woman snorting cocaine off the shelf above the sink, dressed in the shortest skirt, and Dani groaned internally.

"Are you the stripper?"

The woman wiped her nose before nodding. "Cindy."

"Cindy, you're under arrest for possession of a banned substance." Dani flashed his badge, and he pulled out his handcuffs as Marc and Álex appeared behind him. "I need to book Cindy here for possession. Álex, you can help with the paperwork."

***

Sergeant Rossi was not impressed, at all. Although Cindy, Cheryl, had given them some useful information about a drug ring they had been trying to crack for months.

But it didn't stop the rookies getting in trouble for their little joke.

Dani could only wonder how he'd ended up being dragged into this mess.

"Right, you all know why you're here." Rossi looked up from a collection of mugshots and surveillance photos.

"I don't." Dani dared to meet Rossi's eyes, and he could tell that he wasn't getting out of it that easy.

"Because you have the misfortune to be partners with a Márquez." Rossi smiled, and went back to organising the pictures.

Dani saw that Aleix had been roped into this too, since his brother Pol was one of the trainers for the rookies, but that still didn't explain why Jorge was in the room with them.

"So why am I here?" Jorge knew the answer, they used to be partners, and it hadn't ended well.

"Because I don't like you." Rossi shook his head, and Jorge tried to keep the scowl off his face. "And if you think I'm going to send untrained rookies on an undercover assignment, then you need to think again."

Jorge slumped down in his seat, and Dani wondered what this undercover had in store for them.

Rossi handed round a photo of a strip club that had always been on their radar.

The Snowflake Bar.

Aleix smiled when he saw the photo. "Just think of all the pretty ladies." Aleix high-fived Pol, both of them grinning, until Rossi spoke.

"It's a gay bar."

"Just think of all the pretty guys." Aleix and Pol high-fived again, and Rossi raised an eyebrow before getting down to business.

"Álex, Luca, and Alex, you're all going to be in the van doing surveillance." Rossi waited for them to nod in agreement.

"Of course baby brother gets the nice job."

Dani looked around, trying to see who was brave enough to say that to the Sergeant, but the room was quite full.

"They're the top three rookies, so they get to sit in the warm while the rest of you surround the building." Rossi motioned for all the rookies to leave, experienced police officers waiting for them outside as they went to get ready.

"Please tell me that we're going uncover as customers." Dani watched the way that Rossi's lips curled up in a smile, and he knew that it wasn't going to be that easy.

"The company that provides the strippers, they're sending five new guys to perform tonight, and we've convinced them to send you."

"Oh."

Rossi winked at Dani, patting Marc and Aleix on his way out of the room. Dani expected the others to look terrified, or at least a little hesitant, but they were all smiling.

*

Surveillance was in place, and the rookies were helping surround the strip club in case they needed backup, but none of that reassured Dani.

His leg was jiggling as they got in the black cab, they looked like five guys on a night out, Aleix and Pol chatting away and winding each other up as Marc and Jorge were deep in conversation, probably talking about work if their serious faces were anything to go by.

Dani felt his stomach twist into knots, and Marc rested his hand on his knee, grounding him as he pulled himself together. Marc leant over, and Dani shuffled to the edge of his seat so that he could move closer.

"It's all going to be okay," Marc said, his breath warm against his ear, "We just need to get the information, and then get out again."

Marc made it all sound so easy.

*

Álex was watching the officers arrive, greeted by a bouncer that made Aleix look short, and their voices were barely audible over the noise of the club.

Luca was glued to the screen as Rins made sure that everyone else was in place, since they were the ones who got to sound the alarm if Marc and the others were in danger.

Álex watched them walk through the club on the way to the backstage area, and as they wandered down the corridors, there was a door that was marked 'private'.

"There's the office, it must be where the information is hidden." Álex knew that they couldn't answer while the bouncer was around, but he saw Marc wave his hand in front of the camera, running his fingers through his hair to signal that he'd heard Álex.

When they were all getting changed, Álex saw Jorge slip out of the room, Aleix acting as look out while the others got undressed.

"Your brother's cute." Luca nudged Álex, winking at him as Álex wrinkled up his nose.

"He's head over heels in love with Officer Pedrosa." Álex laughed, he couldn't count the hours that Marc had spent telling him all about Dani.

"Pity."

Álex stuck his tongue out at Luca, and Rins shoved them both.

"If you two are done flirting, we've got a job to do."

*

Jorge slipped back into the room, nodding to say that their cover was still intact.

"Is the information there?" Dani was still dressed as the others sat about in their underwear.

"Yes, there's enough to get a warrant to raid the place, I've sent the pictures to Sergeant Rossi."

Dani breathed a sigh of relief. "Does that mean we can leave now?"

Marc shook his head. "We have to keep up the act until they raid the place, make sure they don't get a chance to destroy the evidence."

"I've damaged the lock to the office, no-one's going to be able to open it until we come and break it down." Jorge slipped out of his jeans and jumper, smiling when he saw what costumes they were going to have to wear. "Someone has a strange sense of humour."

Marc laughed, startling them all as they hurried to get into their fake police uniforms. They were never going to hear the end of this.

"I don't think I can do this." Dani was holding the hem of his jumper, ready to pull it off,

"You've been in far more dangerous situations than this." Marc rested his hand on his shoulder, waiting until Dani was calm before helping him out of his jumper.

"It's just the thought of people seeing me naked, mostly naked." Dani tried to cover his scars, they came with the job, and Marc reached out to hold his hands.

"You're cute, it'll be fine." Marc grinned, dragging his eyes over Dani as someone giggled.

"You think I'm cute?" Dani tried to keep himself from blushing, but he couldn't help it. Marc had just called him cute.

"Yes, but now isn't the time to be talking about it." Marc smiled, leaning in to kiss Dani on the cheek and Dani felt his heart race. "Maybe later, over drinks?"

"Deal." Dani was grinning, his cheeks still red as he rushed to get into the costume, no longer embarrassed about the skimpy underwear that he had on.

"Where am I going to hide my badge while wearing a G-string?" Pol looked confused, and Jorge patted the bulge in his trousers.

Dani was just hoping that they raided the place before they had to dance.

*

"Is there any sign of the warrant?" Álex asked, looking over at Rins.

"Not yet, Sergeant Rossi said he'd call when he'd got it."

Álex's leg was jiggling and Luca reached out to rest his hand on his knee.

"It'll be okay, Marc's one of the best, he'll make sure everyone's safe."

"I hope so."

*

"Just follow my lead." Marc looked everyone in the eye as they stood behind the curtain, waiting to be called to the stage.

Since they'd had no time to prepare, and Marc was the most confident out of all of them, it was decided that he would go out first, the Espargaró brothers following, so that Dani and Jorge could lurk at the edges, keep themselves out of the spotlight and watch out for danger.

Marc seemed to be loving every second of it, and his enthusiasm was contagious.

They ran out onto the stage, following Marc's lead as the music started, but then clothes started coming off, and Dani felt the nerves return.

He looked down to see that the pink light he was bathed in didn't show up the scar on his arm, or the collection around his collar bones, and he felt a little more relaxed, but then trying to dance and pull off his trousers, even with the Velcro at the back, was more difficult than it looked.

Dani nearly stumbled into Aleix, but he didn't fall over, and he settled back into the rhythm of the music, glad that Marc had picked easy moves for them all to copy. The customers seemed happy with Marc just wiggling his junk at them, and that was easy enough to mimic.

He was so focused on dancing that he didn't notice Marc's signal to them.

"Police!"

The music stopped and the lights went up as Marc rushed off the stage in nothing but a bright orange G-string, Dani admiring the view as he went, hurrying to show the other officers where the office was.

Everyone else was on crowd control, herding the masses out and checking their IDs as those running the club all tried to head for the emergency exits, only to be rounded up by more officers.

Dani made sure that the crowds got out safely before slinking back to the changing room. The sound of door being battered down echoed around the corridor, and he saw Marc standing there, oblivious to the fact that he was practically naked in front of colleagues.

"Good job." Marc followed Dani into the changing room, the others had already got their clothes, heading back to the station for a long night of paperwork.

"Thanks." Dani rushed to get back into his jeans and jumper, trying to discreetly take his badge out, but Marc's eyes were staring at him. It was an intense gaze, and if it wasn't for the fact that he was blushing already it would have made him blush.

"Still want to get that drink?" Marc ruffled Dani's hair back into place, and Dani felt sparks fly through his body, the adrenaline still surging through his veins. It gave him a boost of confidence, and he reached up to stroke the side of Marc's face, his fingers settling on the soft hairs at the back of his neck.

Dani pulled him down into a kiss, his heart racing as their lips met, and Marc wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. It was a brief kiss, but it left them both breathless and smiling.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time."

*

Sergeant Rossi appeared as the last of the criminals were being taken away, and he headed for the surveillance van that Rins was standing outside.

"Good job, rookie."

"Thank you, Sergeant Rossi."

There was the sound of creaking as the van swayed, and Rins looked down at his boots.

"I think you might want to give them a minute."


	2. Evidence Locker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas <3

Marc was watching with pride as the rookies graduated, he had never doubted that his brother would make it, and he couldn't be more proud of him than he was right now.

He looked over to see Sergeant Rossi looking every bit as proud of Luca, their mum sitting next to them with the same worried look that all parents of police officers had.

Marc remembered the day that Alex had told their mum that he wanted to be a police officer too. She'd blamed Marc for encouraging him, but if the horror stories that Marc had told Alex hadn't put him off, then nothing would.

Alex was standing next to Luca, coincidence since they were arranged alphabetically, but Marc could see the way that both of them were just a little closer than the rest of the rookies, and he wondered when Alex would actually tell him that they were dating.

*

"Okay, we have the assignments for our new police officers." Sergeant Rossi flicked through a file, reading out where they were to go.

The new officers were drifting off once they had been assigned, and Marc was trying not to eavesdrop, but it was an open plan office.

"Marini, you're partnered with Espargaró."

"Which one?"

"Aleix." Rossi pointed to where he was sitting, Pol balanced on his lap due to the lack of chairs, and Luca smiled as he wandered over to them.

"Marquez, you've been assigned to the evidence locker while your arms heal."

"But-"

"But nothing, when you're recovered and fit to go out on the streets, then we'll talk again."

Alex opened his mouth to speak, but he knew that arguing with the sergeant would get him nowhere.

"Yes, sir." Alex wandered over to where Marc was rushing to look busy so that he could pretend that he hadn't been listening.

"What did you get?"

"Evidence locker." Alex slumped down on Marc's desk, his smile missing, which considering he was even smiling after he got his surgery, was really saying something. "Did you make Rossi give me this assignment?"

"No, but you need to take time to heal."

Alex let out a groan, and Marc stood up so that he could hug him, carefully.

"You'll be on the streets before you know it, and mum will be worrying twice as much as she is now."

Alex laughed, his smile back. "I know, but the evidence locker is just so boring."

*

Alex was typing up the evidence log when Marc appeared, and he was relieved for the distraction. He could only type with one finger on each hand, which meant that even the simplest of forms took him forever to fill in.

"I brought you soup." Marc sat the mug down in front of him, before pulling a straw out of his pocket.

"Thanks, bro." Alex laughed as Marc ruffled his hair, wheeling him out of the way of the computer.

"How are you enjoying the evidence locker?" Marc started typing up the evidence forms, and Alex was envious that he could use all of his fingers.

"I'm so bored." He sipped at his soup, feeling like more of an invalid than he usually did, and yet he was grateful that his brother was making time to take care of him. "How are things with you and Dani?"

"Good." Marc blushed, and Alex smiled.

"Mum keeps asking when you'll bring him home and introduce him properly."

"She's already met Dani." Marc didn't even stop typing as he looked over at his brother, wondering what his mum had been saying to him.

"But not as your boyfriend." Alex grinned, sticking his tongue out as Marc blushed.

"I'll bring him home for dinner when you introduce Luca to her." Marc laughed, watching the blush creep on to Alex's cheeks.

Alex sat staring at Marc, his mouth hanging open as he tried to get the words out.

"Don't you try and deny it, I recognise that look."

"Who told you?"

"No-one, I just know my baby brother." Marc scooted over on the office chair, holding his arms out for a hug. "Does he make you happy?"

"Yes, so happy."

"Then I'm happy for you." Marc sat back so that he could see Alex smile, and Alex felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He'd never lie to his family, not ever, but he had been waiting to see if things were serious with him and Luca before telling everyone.

"I love you, bro."

"I love you too."

***

Weeks passed, and Alex was getting back a little bit more use of his arms every day.

But he was still assigned to the evidence locker.

At least he could type with more than one finger, although it just meant more time to sit around bored while waiting for the paperwork to be filed.

Marc had been working nights for the last week, which meant that he wasn't dropping in to check on him two or three times a day, and time seemed to be taunting him as the clock slowly ticked towards five o'clock.

Alex didn't even look up when he heard someone wander in, he just shuffled closer to the little hatch for the forms.

"I've got an emergency request."

"I'll have to run it by my supervisor." Alex went to pick up the phone, but a hand reached through the hatch.

"I need to see my boyfriend so I can cheer him up."

"Luca?" Alex put the phone down, smiling as he hit the button to allow Luca into the evidence locker.

"How many boyfriends do you have?" Luca stuck his tongue out, and Alex reached out to drag Luca through to the evidence locker, his smile never leaving his face as he felt like a teenager again.

Once they were out of sight, Alex leant in for a kiss, Luca's soft lips like heaven against his own, and he reached down to slide his hands into Luca's boxers.

"You're not meant to be using your hands." Luca stroked the side of Alex's face, looking at him with concern, but Alex just grinned.

"I don't have to use my hands." Alex stuck his tongue out before dropping to his knees, waiting for Luca to unzip his trousers.

He leant forward to pull down Luca's boxers with his teeth, growling as Luca covered his mouth with his hand. Alex covered his cock in little kisses, but he was aware that they didn't have long, and he wrapped his lips around him, soaking up all the gasps and moans as he sucked away.

Luca's hands were twisted in his hair, turning him on as he took more of him into his mouth, gagging as the tip hit the back of his throat but that was all it took to have Luca coming hard, Alex struggling to swallow it all down as he gasped for air.

He licked Luca clean, grinning as he shuddered in pleasure, slumped against the wall with the biggest smile on his face.

Alex stood up, staring into Luca's beautiful blue eyes, as they both blushed, giggling at what they'd just done.

Luca leant in for a kiss, tasting himself as he deepened the kiss. Alex pouted when he broke the kiss, but Luca just kissed the end of his nose.

"I have to go back to work."

"I…" Alex paused, blushing as Luca smiled at him. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner at my house."

"Meet your parents?"

Alex rested his forehead against Luca's. "Only if you're ready."

Luca smiled, kissing Alex on the cheek as he held his boyfriend close. "I'm ready."

***

"Mum, don't fuss over me." Alex tried to stop Roser from making sure that his hair was neat. Marc was sitting next to him on the sofa, with Dani drifting to sleep on his shoulder after a long week of night shifts.

"I just want you to look nice for your boyfriend."

Marc's laugh echoed around the room, Dani's eyes flying open as he looked for the danger before relaxing when he saw that it was just Marc.

Alex was fidgeting with his shirt sleeves, still self-conscious about his scars, even though both his brother and Dani had an impressive collection of work related injuries.

There was a knock on the door and Alex shot out of his seat, rushing towards the door as he opened it to see Luca standing there, his bright blue eyes shining out at him.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You still okay with this?"

Luca nodded as he reached out to hold Alex's hands, Alex finally able to curl his fingers around Luca's and he smiled as he led him through to the living room where his family were waiting.

Alex blushed, but seeing his family smiling and happy for him gave him confidence.

"Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Luca."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
